Mighty No 9: Vermillion Destroyer vs Ivory Purifier
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Ray and Beck meet once again.


_**A/N: The first chapter of the 3rd Mighty No 9 one-shot. I own absolutely nothing.**_

 _ **I am also not good at battle scenes/sequences.**_

* * *

 **September 20XX**

A few hours had passed since the storm had stopped; and boy were the professors happy that it was over. Sanda practically leapt into the air with joy at the prospect of completing Call's emotion matrix; while Dr. White simply continued his work on the core of the 'unidentified robot', while pausing for a bit to get Beck and Trinity for their training. He had returned with a smile on his face, with a simple statement of 'their bonding' to answer any unasked questions of the whereabouts of the two Xel-bot's.

At the VR Training room, the Mighty Numbers had finished their respective training, and were waiting for Beck and Trinity to get their butts in gear.

"Zzzzould I go and get them, maybe zzzzhock them awake?" Dynatron asked, her remote controlled lightning rods already circling her and crackling with blue electricity.

"For the last time Dyna, you cannot go shock Beck and Trinity awake!" Pyrogen exclaimed whilst rubbing his temple in frustration at his younger sister's impatience.

"I could-!"

"NO!" Before Cryo could get another word out, the other Mighty Numbers shot down her idea faster than she could make a pun. Before she could retort, the door leading to the room opened, revealing the youngest Mighty Number and his now-finished-prototype.

"Sorry guys," Beck yawned whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright young one, we were only waiting a few minutes at most." Brandish appeased his younger brother, while glancing at Dynatron to ensure that she didn't say a word. After the proper settings were set, the two Xel absorbing bots entered the VR room to begin their training.

Unfortunately from that moment on they would be oblivious to their elder siblings predicament, as they had been hacked once again.

And this time, Call didn't detect it.

* * *

It all had happened so fast. One moment he had watched young Beck and Trinity enter the training room, the next he heard someone slam into the wall to his left, and turned around to see Battalion frozen solid, Countershade being electrocuted to the point of incapacitation, Seismic battered and on the floor, and Pyrogen with his flames extinguished, unconscious, and indented into the wall.

Dynatron had her rods ready, Cryosphere aimed her hose arms, and Aviator had his guns ready to fire; all of them had their weapons aimed at a vaguely familiar foe.

A dark skinned female robot who was mainly red and black. Her outward thighs, hand, and arms were vermilion, with her left arm having black shark fin like protrusions. Her helmet was also vermilion, having pointed ends and a light green center that resembles a brain. She had lime green hair resembling cables. Her elbow joints were red spheres. Her upper torso was a combination of vermilion and green, with two yellow circles. Her lower torso was black, with the right side resembling a mouth. Separating her torso from her legs are red fins. Her boots are mostly white, being red near the bottom. Her boots are also slightly heeled. Finally, she had a red cloak constructed of Xels.

Though his memory of her was vague, Brandish remembered her as an opponent who he faced against before Beck.

"Beck."

Brandish swiftly took out his blades, now on edge what with the robot saying his brother's name. "What?"

"Mighty Number 9, also known as Beck," the robot stepped forward brandishing her clawed left hand coated with dark purple energy, "I desire to see him."

"If you desire to get to Beck," Brandish began getting into a fighting stance, "you will have to get through uzzzzz." Dynatron finished the statement, her red eyes glowing fiercely, and rods viciously sparking with blue electricity.

"Hmph, I am Ray" the robot unveiled her right arm which was a vermillion arm cannon that had black and yellow triangles, and white claw like protrusions on the sides of the cannon, "and you are in my way."

Ray rushed at them with a red colored dash similar to that of Beck's own blue colored dash; her movement was that of an attack used by an old video game character from the 1990's. The remaining three Mighty Numbers dodged the attack, with Brandish landing in a crouch, Dynatron using the chance to get into the air via levitation, and Cryosphere keeping above the ground with a geyser of water from her left arm.

Ray swiftly turned around, her right arm turning into a mini-furnace, and dashed jumped straight at Cryo and slashed her, causing a burst of flame to knock her into the ground before she could ready an attack. Dynatron launched her rods at Ray, hoping to stick them to her so she could give her the shock of a lifetime. Unfortunately for her, Ray swiftly turned around her arm having transformed into a large serrated sword, and cut through all of the rods. Before Dynatron could even get over her shock, Ray dash jumped into her slashing her across the torso, greatly damaging her and knocking her into the wall, unconscious.

* * *

To Brandish, the obvious he sound of missiles were what alerted Ray to switch to her next weapon. Her arm transformed into a gun identical to Countershade's, with his sombrero on it's left side. The missile was about to hit her when she suddenly vanished from view. When the explosion cleared, it dissipated as something exited, and collided with Avi; multiple times.

In the blink of an eye, Avi was indented into the ground, unconscious with a now visible Ray standing above him. Looking at his straight in the eyes.

"Final warning," Ray began, a slasher smile adorning her face and her arm turning into a drill, "step aside, and let me see Beck."

"You will have to get past me first young one." Brandish raised his swords, incredibly weary of his chances against Ray. She swiftly beat each of his siblings with frightening ease; most of which she did without anyone noticing or hearing. If he had anything to say about it, Beck would not face this vermillion destroyer.

* * *

Unless one was watching via the viewing screens, then anything within the VR Training room was unhearable to the rest of the residents of the building. The same could be said for the training room. The ensuing battle was going unnoticed by Beck and Trinity; and to them it would be considered a good thing, as they were going through the "Insta-Death Run" as Beck called it.

The two had carefully dashed their way through the course, and were traversing the ladders laced with the insta-death wires.

Trinity had decided that, had her hair been magenta, she would've recolored it a different color. These traps had turned her off the color magenta for the rest of her life. That was not to say that she was without a good laugh. Beck- for all of his dexterity -got caught in multiple traps, most of which she got on her first try; which infuriated him even more due to him having done constant runs of this course.

By the time they had gotten to the end, they had only ten seconds left on the clock. It was Beck's best time on this course by far.

"Curse you Trin." Beck said whilst playfully glaring at Trinity.

"Don't blame me because you suck at this course." Trinity replied with a smug smile on her face.

"I don't suck," Beck puffed his cheeks in anger, "I just have trouble on this course that's all."

"In other words: you suck."

"That's it come here you!" Beck tackled her to the ground, and put her into a headlock. The two were laughing, as Trinity tried to get out of Beck's hold. "Say I don't suck."

"Never!"

"Alright then," Beck said using his free hand to give her a noogie, "hope you like having messy hair Trin."

Trinity squeaked, and furiously tried to escape Beck's hold, "Alright, alright, you don't suck; now stop messing up my hair."

Beck chuckled and let Trinity go, and tried to stifle his laughter as he watched her fix her hair. When she finished fixing her hair, Trinity stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her left eyelid down. The two burst out laughing and begin walking to the door. When they got to the door, they slammed into it, finding that they couldn't leave.

* * *

 _'Battle Mode engaged'_

The moment the computer said that, the room turned into a circular arena, and two turned around in time to see a blur of red drop into the center of the room.

"No way," Beck's eyes widened as he recognized the blur of red.

"Beck is that," Trinity didn't finish her question, as the red blur dissipated revealing the figure within.

Ray stood up, her eyes landed on Beck and she let out a monstrous roar that generated a brightish red shockwave. Beck turned his arm into his signature cannon, and got into a battle stance.

The battle between the Vermillion Destroyer and the Ivory Purifier was about to begin.


End file.
